


You've got me going crazy

by fluffypenguinpower



Category: Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffypenguinpower/pseuds/fluffypenguinpower
Summary: Short stories about the wonderful world of MotoGPRatings vary per chapterCome yell at me on my tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/loudnoter





	1. Luca/Marc T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Kiss me"

"Kiss me," Luca is almost begging now. "You know I can't just kiss you when Vale is watching us, babe," he tries to change the younger's mind. "I couldn't care less about whether or not my brother is watching, I just really need you to kiss me right now!" Luca is getting impatient now.

 

Nervously glancing at Vale again he considers his options, which consist of a) kissing Luca, which will piss off Vale but keep his boyfriend happy or b) not kissing Luca so Vale won't kick his ass but then Luca will be mad at him. Both options will result in somebody trying to hit him and his balls turning blue (either Vale will kick them or Luca will refuse to have sex with him).

 

He is still trying to figure out how to choose to sustain the least injuries when Luca makes a decision for him by pulling him forward and claiming his mouth. Marc doesn't struggle but instead kisses his boyfriend back with all the passion he can muster up at this moment. They continue their passionate kissing until Vale notices them and starts yelling at Marc to stop corrupting his baby brother but Luca just giggles and pulls Marc in again wile Uccio starts dragging the screaming Italian away from the couple while winking at them.

 

"Your brother is going to kill me, you do realise that, right?" he murmurs against Luca's lips. "Not if we make sure he won't find us," is the cheeky response he gets from the younger. Marc pulls Luca closer by his belt loops and claims his boyfriend's lips again. "You are going to be the death of me," he mutters when they stop kissing to catch their breath a few minutes later. "You still love me," Luca tells him with a wink. "I sure do," he answers with a grin before resuming their kissing.


	2. Dani/Valentino T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Show me what's behind your back"

Valentino  has been  acting suspicious for the last week and Dani isn't sure what to think of it. He knows Vale loves him too much to cheat on him, he proved that just three weeks ago. He had surprised Dani with a dinner in their garden. The food was heavenly and Vale looked amazing but the absolute highlight of the evening was when Vale got down on one knee and proposed to him. Dani had only cried a little when Vale smiled proudly at him when he slid the ring around Dani's finger. 

 

So Vale cheating was not something Dani was worried about, but the Italian is definitely hiding something. He decides to just wait until Vale tells him about whatever he's doing and parks his car in front of their  house.  He glances at his watch and realises he's home a lot earlier than expected  since the last interviews had been cancelled. He then remembers he forgot to  inform Vale of his early arrival and contemplates texting him but decides not to since he's almost on the doorstep already and he doubts Vale will read his texts before Dani reaches the front door .

 

Carrying his bags to the door is a bit difficult, they're big and heavy and Dani should've packed less but he manages to get the door open and get inside safely. Dropping his bags in the hallway he smiles at the voice of his lover speaking in I talian in the living room . Dani has always had a thing for Vale's native tongue even if he wouldn't admit it. He informs Vale of his arrival by yelling something along the lines of " Hunny ,  I'm home!" He finds a blushing Italian who is obviously hiding something behind his back while sitting on the floor as walks into the living room. 

 

He raises a curious eyebrow and asks Vale what he's hiding. In response, Vale's face turns even redder if possible and he mutters about how he isn't hiding anything but isn't very convincing in doing so. "Show me what's behind your back ," demands Dani while he tries to move so he can look behind Vale but the older man keeps turning his back away from him. "C'mon, show me!" Vale sighs and tells him: "He was meant to be a surprise but you ruined it now. " He sounds like a little kid but Dani finds himself distracted as Vale moves his hands away from his back to reveal a tiny, fluffy Golden Retriever puppy. Dani drops down to his knees to  crad le the tiny ball of fur against his chest. "Do you like him?" Dani grins up at his  fiancé and kisses him softly while muttering about how his present is perfect.


	3. Marc/Dani T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You promised." angst

Their busy  schedules  made them both snappy and frustrated, something their relationship suffered from. They fought a lot recently, stress and exhaustion making them blow things out of proportion easily. 

 

Right now, Dani is yelling at Marc about chores he was supposed to do but didn’t while Marc is just standing there with a sad look on his face, which anger s Dani even more. "I knew I shouldn't date a teenager. You're way too immature for me," Dani spits at him but regrets it right away. 

 

Their age difference is something Marc has always struggled with, he always felt like he wasn't the right guy for Dani because he was too young, too immature for the older man. Dani has always promised him he wasn't. Dani  held him when he was upset about their age difference again, always told him his age would never be a reason for Dani to break up with him. 

 

Dani feels his heart break when he looks at the younger's face. Marc's face shows a mix  of hurt, anger and defeat . Dani sees Marc's bottom lip tremble before the tears start to spill. "You promised me. " Dani hates the way Marc's voice sounds heartbroken and wrecked because of him. "Baby, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that, " h e desperately tries to take hold of Marc's hand but the younger snatches it away before he can reach. Marc moves backwards with the step Dani takes forward before he turns and runs up the stairs.

 

Dani can hear their bedroom door slam closed while he sinks onto the floor, feeling devastated. He managed to break both Marc's trust and heart. He knew how insecure Marc felt about his age and he still used it against him. The more he thinks about it, the more it hurts and soon enough he feels the tears starting to run down his cheeks and the sobs follow soon after.


End file.
